Jewels of Love: Pearl and Titanium – Heavenly hell
by melan anime
Summary: The mistakes we do can hunt us for the rest of our lives and condemn some people to live in hell as some others in heaven. But what can happen if hell and heaven meet each other? RevengeShipping. RxR please!
1. Nothing

_Hi guys! I'm back with another story for my __**Jewels of Love**__ collection/challenge. For more information visit my forum: **www. fanfiction forum/ Jewels-of-Love/128682/** (remove spaces)_

_Post – canon story. Α RevengeShipping: Kiryu x Misty fiction requested by __TrueDragon117__._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! Marlene101writes does, she drew it for me, so the credit goes to her as the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the title, the plot of this story, the Jewels of Love and the OCs in the story!_

_My special thanks to my lovely betas __azure blue espeon __and __BlackRoseDragonCK__!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Nothing**

_Kiryu's POV_

Flashes blinded my vision and black spots appeared blocking my sight. By reflex I closed my eyes and covered them with one hand. I was not used to something like this. I heard noise, people cheering, and chatting; I heard them calling out her name but the only sound which caught my attention was her chuckle.

Misty posed and smiled. Even though her smile was a bit cold and didn't reach her eyes, she was willing to give her fans what they wanted. I saw her signing some papers and pictures of her and my heart tightened. She is so pretty and famous; she can't go out for a simple walk without being noticed. People loved her and cheered for her for her own good.

A couple of little kids approached and handed her some pictures sheepishly. This time Misty smiled more, spreading warmness, and crouched down to their level. The kids hugged her. She returned the embrace before patting their heads and standing to her feet again.

I smiled too, seeing how adorable she was with those kids. I think they reminded her of Toby, her little brother she lost years ago. But the smile froze on my lips when I saw a couple of men the same age as me or older taking the kids' place.

My heart kicked in my chest, alarming me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop her fans and tell them to go away. Even though my heart was pushing me more and more to do it, I couldn't let the ridiculous feeling rule over my logic. I chewed my lip. I felt a slight pinch of pain go straight to my heart when Misty smiled to them and signed some more autographs.

I sighed heavily. This was her life and the last thing she needed was a jealous me making a scene in front of this crowd for nothing. After all what was I to her? I was not her husband or boyfriend. I'm just an old friend, and that's a stretch. But maybe I'm not even that to her. Maybe I'm just someone she knew quite well to go out for a walk.

I stayed behind at the shadows, watching every move, clenching my fists, until my nails hurt my flesh. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't actually care for the physical pain, because there are many things worse than that. Like the emotional pain. My heart was beating like crazy and every attempt to calm down my heartbeats was a waste of time.

Misty continued sharing smiles and signatures while I remained in the dark, unable to do anything else. My mind was trapped. My feelings didn't let me get away. Then again, a simple question was recycling inside my head, burning me like a punishment for not being able to answer.

Again I didn't care. I deserved it after all. I deserved suffering, again and again. Maybe one day I would be able to pay for everything I had done in my life. Yusei said I was forgiven, and both Crow and Jack rushed to agree with him, without a second thought. And I can tell that all the three of them, all of my old teammates, really meant it when finally team Satisfaction was reunited once again after the Crash Town incidents. But still…

They might have forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself, not yet. There are times when I sit in the dark, just like now, wondering why I was forgiven so easily. How could my old teammates forget everything I had done? And I'm not talking just about the hate I was feeling for them -especially for Yusei- but also for what I did when I died and was reborn again as a Dark Signer; a soulless monster. I was thirsty for revenge and ready to kill, murder, and sacrifice thousands of innocents out there to satisfy my undead anger.

But they found the strength in their hearts to forgive, and accepted me back as their friend. I was lost. I wanted to die only to erase the awful memories and delete the images of myself, hurting and blaming my best and only friends. Believing they betrayed me.

What irony. I was the traitor. I was the only one betraying our bonds and our friendship. I deserved all the pain and suffering in the world, but still… when I was with her, I felt lighter inside. It was like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders, lighting the living hell I was in. She made my life sweeter by taking away my personal prison bars, marching closer to my heart, and healing every wound.

She was so kind, with the gentlest soul, I ever found in my short and messy life. And she was pretty too.

_Her skin, so smooth and flawless._

_Her hair, so rich and soft, waving under the breeze._

_Her face, breathtaking, beautiful._

_And her eyes; especially her eyes!_ Her eyes were living mirrors to her gentle soul. I couldn't see anything other than her beauty within. Sure she was pretty but what she truly was lay inside of her, making her a thousand times more beautiful. .

Maybe I wasn't strong enough. Maybe I was weak. But seeing Misty, seeing all those men around her, I couldn't help but feeling so worthless, so low, so… nothing. This is what I was: a nothing.

Then my eyes met hers and my breath escaped my lips. She had the same hard, blazing look that I had seen the same day she hugged me after meeting her again for the first time following the whole Dark Signers' incident.

Her gaze reached farther, beyond the lines, beyond my expressionless face. I felt that she was reading deep into my soul, every untold word.

It was the same feeling I had during that reunion. For a moment, my mind went blank, as my memories gushed fiercely. They took over my thoughts. _How did I end up here, with her, feeling like this?_ I didn't remember.

I closed my eyes, sinking deep into my recent past. It was only a few weeks… yet I felt that within one month, I spent a whole lifetime.

* * *

_His recent past... Yea, let's see how things ended up here..._

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	2. Change

**Chapter 2 - Change**

_Kiryu's POV_

"Kiryu-san?" I lifted my head to see my new assistant, Izumi, standing in front of me. "There is one more, sir," and handed me a puffy envelope, this time with a French stamp.

"This must be the tenth country, that made an offer," I commented tiredly, opening and examining the insides.

Izumi nodded. "Yes sir. This town was never such an interesting place for companies' investments."

"I have no doubt about that."

"But after you assumed administration, everything changed for the better. Everything because of you," the young lady emphasized, offering me a warm smile.

I returned the smile feeling a bit tense. I wasn't familiar with being treated like this, but she was right; a lot of things changed dramatically the last few months, and one of the changes was that I'm now the new mayor of Satisfaction town, after a fairly and unanimous decision of the citizens.

I tried to keep my proud feelings inside and handle her compliment with modesty. "I won't keep all the credits to myself Izumi. Everyone helped to make this town bigger and stronger, including you."

"T-thank you sir," Izumi muttered, looking down with pink cheeks.

I managed a slight smile; then turned my attention at the new offer. "This one looks pretty interesting," I muttered after I read the first lines.

"You will need me to help you with the new offer?" Izumi asked politely.

I lifted my eyes at the big clock at the opposite wall. "You can go Izumi, it's getting late you've already helped me with a lot of work."

"Oh it's ok sir, if you need me I can stay."

One reason for picking Izumi, among a few other girls as my personal assistant, was her willingness to work. She often offers to stay at the office as long as needed. But let's not take advantage of her kindness and give her some space to take a breath. She is already working very hard, sharing with me crazy hours of work, especially at the beginning where everything was a mess and chaos was ruling the city.

I shook my head. "No, I'm tired too and it's better for both of us to go and get some rest" I tried to stifle a yawn, folding the envelope carefully and placing it in the top drawer, where I was usually held my direct leftovers. "I'm sure the French company can wait until tomorrow. Then we can work the benefits and disadvantages of the new offer taking our time."

"I agree sir," Izumi remarked, dipping her head with respect. "If you don't need me I will go home," she informed but she didn't make a move to leave.

"Yes, is there anything else?" I prompted her to talk.

"Aw, no, I guess, I-I better get going," she murmured and turned to take her jacket from the wall hanger. "See you tomorrow Kiryu-san."

I nodded stretching my hands above my head and behind my back, after Izumi closed the door behind her. I took a deep breath turning my head out towards the window facing the crowded street.

Is it possible that everything could change so much in such a short time? I mean, not even _I_ can recognize the city anymore. This city has changed radically, and not only just changed but evolved as well and became stronger. I used the rich soil which is full with Dyne, the rare mineral which can be used to make Duel Runners, as our source.

Months ago this rare ore attracted people from various places to excavate it. But everyone worked for his own good, thereby leading the city at the limits of destruction, with gangs governing days. But from the day I became mayor, and with everyone else's help I managed to transform this city into a place where all the great companies want to invest in bringing even more power, money and jobs with decent conditions, for everyone.

I smiled satisfied with myself. I think I did quite well. Bringing the city into more popularity, but that said, every attempt had its cost. I have no time for dueling anymore. Being responsible for a whole city and two young kids- Nico and West are living with me now- is not an easy thing to do. I guess that's the reason why Jack beat me down a couple of weeks ago when he appeared at my door, challenging me into a duel.

I smiled remembering of Jack and our last duel. I keep no hard feelings for the score, and of course I'm not regretting my decision to focus on my duty and not on my dueling skills. As much as I loved dueling in the old days, when my deck and my duel disk were ruling my being, they're all over now. Sure I still enjoy dueling occasionally, it's just that my whole life has changed and with it my priorities as well.

I sighed heavily getting ready to leave my office and go home. I have two kids waiting for me for dinner and I dare to admit, that having two kids to look after is the hardest challenge I ever faced.

"I'm home," I announced unlocking the door and stepping inside our house.

"Aw Kiryu-san," Nico exclaimed seeing me and rushed to greeting me home.

"Sorry for being late. Call your brother Nico, we are leaving immediately…"

"I'm here!" West gushed from the living room, "Are we going to eat? I'm starving," and rubbed his belly as his sister rolled her eyes.

"I told you should have eaten your lunch," I scolded him calmly.

"But I wasn't hungry then," West pouted and his reaction brought a smile onto my face.

"Ok, then for your own good, we are going straight to the restaurant," I announced and the young boy flashed a huge smile.

"What's news from the office today?" Nico asked after we all ate our first plate and now we were enjoying our dessert.

It was West's favorite moment, and he was cutting huge bites from the apple pie smiling widely, even though I refused to buy him a second dessert, because I know perfectly well that if I agreed with that, he wouldn't eat his food. At the beginning he brought some objections, but I didn't give in to his request, even if I was too close to applied him, a couple of times.

I remembered Martha was very strict with us when we were little, and only now do I realize how much of a hard time we gave her. But even if Martha had a dozen of kids to take care and rise, and not just two, she did a great job with each and every one of us.

"Today I receive a new offer from a French company. But I will see to it tomorrow, Then I'll see what they are giving and what they are asking," I replied.

"Wowth!" West exclaimed with his mouth still full. "That's great," the young boy swallowed, "what they are offering?"

I lifted an eyebrow as his sister rolled her eyes. "You didn't listen what Kiryu-san said? He will read it tomorrow."

West scratched the back of his head. "Aw, sure, but if they offering a lot, you will have to travel to France, won't you?"

"Perhaps," I shrugged. It won't be the first time when I'll have to travel for a business trip.

"Can I come with you this time?" the boy pleaded, smiling from ear to ear.

I held back a chuckle. He reminded me of my friends and I, when we were asking Martha about something, which we knew well that we had a small chance of actually getting positive answer. But I remember well of Martha's answer, and even though I didn't really like it when I was little, I got used to it.

"But West, what about your school?" I said and the kid pouted, "I'm sorry, but if I have to go for a while you can't come with me."

"Hmm, but what if you have to travel at Holiday period or on summer break, when I have no school?"

"In that case, I have no problem at all in taking you with me," I smiled at his creative mind and West cheered happily. "But," I lifted one finger, "you have to promise that you'll behave and you'll be a good boy, deal?"

"Deal!" West grinned, throwing the last huge piece of his apple pie into his mouth, causing him to cough and choke.

I chuckled, eating my dessert, slowly.

"Let's hope it won't be at Holiday period or on summer break," Nico mouthed and I laughed.

* * *

_Nice, Kiryu life made a big turn, right?_

_Name etymology: IZUMI (泉__): Japanese name meaning "fountain."_

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	3. Famous

**Chapter 3 – Famous**

_Kiryu's POV_

"I think their offer is really good sir," Izumi announced after a hard day of analyzing the new offer of the French company.

I was feeling tired. My head pounded. All those numbers and scenarios, calculations here and there, ideas of making the offer better for our both of us and them… they had exhausted me.

"You're right and with any luck, we can achieve an even better deal," I nodded rubbing my eyes.

"I agree sir, but this requires tact and diplomacy. The company is really strong. I bet they'll have a dozen diplomats for jobs like this," Izumi mused, checking our reports yet again.

"I guess you are right. But with what we have to offer, we have the upper hand. It's not like they can find it easily on earth."

"So that means that you accepting their invitation to go to France and discuss the details?" Izumi threw me a hilarious glance.

She was over-excited by every business trip. I couldn't blame her for that. She was still so young. With her drive and with every important contact we signing, however, she gained more experience along with the fact that she was making great connections around the world.

"I think so," I affirmed and smiled upon her joyous expression.

Izumi was ready to jump up and down, cheering the same time. "That's really great news sir! If this is your final decision, I will call them right away and arrange everything we need."

"You are free to do it," I gave her my permission. She rushed to leave the room with a huge smile on her youthful face.

"Thank you sir," she gave me a warm look before closing the door behind her.

I laughed a bit. There was no need to thank me, but the French company and I needed her to help me with everything. She was my only assistant in Satisfaction town. It was logical to take her with me, especially if all the money for our trip was being fully covered by our new collaborators.

I laid back my chair, hands behind my head. Staring at the ceiling, I remembered the old days. I was used to being in charge, taking all responsibilities on my shoulders. Yet this time everything seemed quite different. Years ago, the only thing in my head was dueling. Now I have more- a lot more actually- and even if I like it, I can't help missing the old glory days of being the leader of Team Satisfaction and not the mayor of Satisfaction Town.

"Kiryu-san," Izumi entered the room and I immediately leaned forward. "I called them. They were very happy when they heard the news."

"That's good. Anything else?"

"Unfortunately I'll have to call them again for further information because the director of the scientific department, Mr. Jerar LeNoir, is in a meeting."

"I see," I mused skeptically.

"Don't worry, sir. Since it's time to go home you can leave and I'll call you the after I talk with Mr. LeNoir."

I smiled and stood up. "Thank you Izumi. I will wait for your call."

"Yes," she assured me.

I left to go home and take the kids out for lunch. I announced the big news. Nico was really excited, but West took my upcoming departure quite badly.

"Stop acting like a kid," his sister quipped.

"I am a kid!" West protested, "And why can't the company can't wait a little longer? In three weeks, school will close for the holidays. It's unfair!"

"I'm sorry West, but it's not such a big deal. You know this isn't a trip like the one we went on last year to get some rest. I will be in an office half the day and the rest I will be hanging around with important people. I'll have to act with good manners all the time. You will get bored in no time at all if you come with me."

The boy's eyes went wide. "Really? Then I think it's better to stay here."

I tried to hold back a smile when my phone rang. Izumi was calling. Pointing a finger at the kids to make sure they would stay quiet, I answered the call.

"Yes Izumi," I said politely. Without wasting a moment, my secretary reiterated the entire conversation she had with Mr. LeNoir.

We were leaving in one week. He had invited us to stay for a couple of days to discuss everything about their offer, had suggested a tour around Paris –I decided to keep the last bit of information hidden from West-, and had recommended the new model to advertise them and their new partnership with our city.

"A model? Which model?" I asked.

"Aw, she's a very famous top model," Izumi replied happily, "Lola, Misty."

My mind froze. _Misty… _I had heard that name before. A fade, haunted memory gushed from the depths of my head to the surface along with a slight pain in my heart.

_Yes_… even if I wasn't able to remember where I had heard this name before, or who she was, I remembered perfectly this kind of pain. It always awoke sorrow and guilt within me.

"Lola, Misty?" I found myself repeating the name, feeling sudden dizziness. I swallowed. "She will be advertising our agreement?"

"Oh, yes sir," Izumi affirmed.

She gave me a few final details of information and I thanked her, almost mechanically. The only words spinning around my head were her name… _Misty_…

"You are really going to meet Lola Misty, Kiryu-san?" Nico asked after I closed the phone.

I simply nodded as if my brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. I was going to see her again after all these years -my mind had erased everything else.

"Who is this Misty?" I heard West asking from afar.

"You don't know Lola? Come on, West, what kind of planet have you been on? Everyone knows Lola, Misty!" Nico exclaimed,

"I don't know her, OK? Is that bad?" West retorted, glaring his older sister.

"Of course not you fool. But still it's strange. I mean she is a top model. Everyone knows who is she, right Kiryu-san?" she turned to me for affirmation.

I was still lost in my own mystery world, filled with the memories of the darkest days of my life.

"You see?" West crossed his arms, "Kiryu don't know her either."

I pushed myself back to reality. "I never said that. And yes Nico, I know her. She is a very renowned model," I added and West pouted.

"You see," the young girl smiled, as she clearly won the argument between her and her little brother.

* * *

_I think Kiryu is a wonderful father. I like Nico and West, somehow they remind me of the twins._

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	4. Wondering

**Chapter 4 – Wondering**

_Kiryu's POV_

_I know her…_

I couldn't think of anything else. Since the time Izumi spelled her name out loud, my whole world had turned upside-down. Not because of her, but of what her name awoke from my deepest thoughts in the darkest abyss of my head. The memories she brought to the surface…

"Kiryu-san, are you ok?" Izumi dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm, what?" I hummed, confused.

"I asked you if you are OK, sir. You didn't say a word after we left. Not even when we landed at the Paris airport."

"Really?" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

I had to pull myself together. I was on a very important business trip and no matter what, I had to stay focused on my target.

"My apologies Izumi…I guess I'm not used to airplane flights. I got nervous…"

My excuse was pathetic. At least I thought so until I saw my assistant smiling and knitting her eyebrows in sympathy.

"It's OK, Kiryu-san," she patted my shoulder. She was trying to make me feel better, or hoping that she was. "Everything will be OK and I bet we will book our biggest contract someday soon. Our city and all its citizens owe you so much," she gave me her warmest smile.

As we waited to pick up our suitcases, my heart pounded like crazy. I barely heard Izumi, since my mind was elsewhere. _Am I really worth enough to stand up here? _Her last words came as my answer and I bit my lip. She thought I was someone important, a great man, a good man. She even believed she owed me… if only she knew what I was, what I had done. If she knew, I bet she wouldn't have been there looking at me with awe and treating me with respect.

No, not in a million years! Izumi was younger than me; she should have been only a child when I surrendered to the darkness in my heart. Accepting the Earthbound god's offer, I gave him my hate, my anger, my mind, my soul, even my body. He gave me what I wanted most: revenge.

When I summoned my god's card I used human sacrifices… maybe Izumi was one of them…

"Oh, look!" I heard her cheerful voice. "Here is your bag. Now I only need mine." She rushed to grab it, cutting through my thoughts.

Still, that didn't change what I was. I was a monster. What I did was unforgivable and no matter how hard I tried to help others—Nico, West, Izumi, my town, the citizens—I was cursed for eternity.

"Oh! Here it is," Izumi announced, grabbing her bag and offering to carry all our stuff, we marched toward the exit. "There will be someone from the company waiting for us to drive us there, sir."

"That's great," I forced myself to smiled.

Izumi was right, as always. Two men in black were waiting for us. After the first recommendations, they took our stuff and led us to a huge ebony car. My young secretary was more than impressed and excited. All the way to the company's main building, she couldn't stop talking, murmuring, and pointing out several building and monuments.

"Look over there, Kiryu-san, it's the Eiffel Tower! You can see the top!"

I smiled to myself. She was so young living her life to the fullest, spreading her wings and become stronger, trying her very best every day. No worries, no dark past, and no dreadful memories haunted her days. She had no idea of my terrible past. Soon, however, I would meet Misty again. She knew everything. Even if her memories were not as clear as mine, she still knew. _Will she treat me with the same way as all the others?_

"We are here," the two men announced, stopping the car.

Izumi hopped to the ground with me following. I swallowed, shaking my head. I must focus. We had a great day ahead of us. I couldn't allow myself to be a coward, or let my past ruin a major agreement that would benefit my city. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to smile, hiding my fears.

Mr. LeNoir was a perfect man for his position in the company: exceedingly polite, genially helpful, and incredibly diplomatic. We talked with him for a few hours, along with other executives. The proposals that fell on the table weren't few. Many of them seemed to cover the needs of everyone, both us and them.

"You are a tough diplomat yourself, Mr. Kyosuke," Mr. LeNoir complimented me. I only smiled. "But time passes, and it will be noon shortly. So what do you think of continuing our conversation over the lunch? I know a restaurant where you can taste many of the French cuisines," he suggested politely.

"Sure," I replied dipping my head a bit. "That would be great. Don't you think, Izumi?"

I smiled at my secretary, though I had no doubts the she was more than willing to follow Mr. LeNoir there or anywhere he suggested going. It had been hours and I figured she was hungry. I certainly was.

On the ride to the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful city Paris was. The streets, the people, the buildings…even the food was delicious. I found myself enjoying our lunch time and relaxing into cheerful mood.

"I was hoping that you would like the food. Seeing as you've emptied your plates, I have no doubts about it now," Mr. LeNoir laughed after we finished our dessert.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it. The tastes were kind of new to me, but it was delicious," Izumi, assured.

Hearing this, Mr. LeNoir looked overjoyed. "Then all I hope now is that you are enjoying our company too," he smiled.

Izumi gave no doubts about that. I too affirmed it. It had been a great time actually. Talking with the company's men, chatting casually, them asking about our town, discussing new proposal…everything was keeping my mind busy. That was…until I heard her name again.

"Miss Lola will join us in two days," Mr. LeNoir announced, grinning widely. "She is a gorgeous woman. Have you ever see her in person? Her beauty is breathtaking! We were incredibly lucky to book a contract with her. She is extremely busy and accepts many offers for work daily. She will represent our company at the new D-Wheel campaign. I heard that she is a duelist herself, but I don't know if something like that is true or just rumors."

I smiled to myself. Regardless of the fact that her memory made me nervous, Mr. LeNoir was quite funny. He was, without doubt, fascinated with Misty, though he had no idea about her and her life.

But I did. I knew her; I knew that she was a duelist, a goddamn good one and more… much more…

* * *

_Oups! Kiryu can't stop thinking of her..._

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	5. Special

**Chapter 5 – Special**

_Kiryu's POV_

On our third day in France, I sighed heavily. We went to the same restaurant Mr. LeNoir brought us to two days ago. We had already signed the first contract and were getting ready to discuss more proposals. We were close to booking another agreement, once we worked out the last minute details.

Since Izumi and I barely slept the last few days, spending hours working on the company's proposals, I was fatigued. But this was a very important cooperation and I could not allow myself to make mistakes. Not on my part at least.

I was focused on keeping my mind away from any distraction, but today I was feeling nervous. I found it extremely difficult to follow the conversation. Having finished lunch, we were waiting for Misty to join us, as Mr. LeNoir had informed us. He was talking and talking…he actually wouldn't shut up about the top model and everything he had heard about her. I was tempted many times to laugh and inform him that more than the half of what he was saying was the truth. Still, I stayed silent.

I knew Misty. I knew what was true and what wasn't. What I didn't know was how she would react to seeing me again after all these years. _Would she be happy or would she hate me for the terrible memories which might arise at my presence?_ I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard her coming to our table.

"Aw! Here she is," Mr. LeNoir exclaimed. He stood up to greet her. "Our new star has finally arrived! How are you my dear?"

"I've never been better! Thank you Mr. LeNoir," Misty giggled.

"Oh please, my dear, you can call me Jerar."

She smiled -a cold smile which didn't reach her pretty eyes. "Well then, Jerar, I'm sorry for being late."

"No, worries my dear," Mr. LeNoir assured her. "We had a lot to discuss with our friends and collaborators from Satisfaction town," he pointed in our direction. "Here, let me make the introductions."

Misty turned her gaze upon us as Mr. LeNoir took her gently by the arm and led her to our table. My heart was beating like crazy. This was it. I couldn't avoid it anymore. I stood up and Izumi rushed to follow my example. As Misty locked eyes with me, I felt heat on my cheeks. Strange since I've never been shy… but right now, I felt tense.

"Mr. Kyosuke is the mayor of the town and a hard diplomat for his age…"

I dipped my head, feeling a bit awkward under her hard gaze.

"...And this is his cute assistant, Ms. Izumi."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Lola! I-I've been a huge fan of yours ever since I was a little girl!" Izumi blurted.

"The honor is mine for meeting such a pretty young lady who is also my fan," Misty shook hands with my secretary.

"T-thanks," Izumi stammered with a scarlet face.

The Misty turned to face me. Swallowing, I lifted my eyes and peered into hers.

"Kiryu!" Misty had a firm, blazing look on her face. When she approached me, she did something that knocked the breath from my lungs. She threw her arms around me, leaning forward on my lap. "It's been years."

I was in shock, unable to say a word -Misty was hugging me in front of all these strangers.

The top model pulled back. "How many exactly? Five, six years?"

"More or less," I heard myself saying, feeling as if my heart had exploded into thousands of pieces.

Misty made a sad smile, nodding and staring deep into my eyes. We stayed like that for several seconds of silence, looking at each other as thousands of thoughts raced swiftly through my head. I didn't dare blink. I thought I was dreaming or something, and I didn't want to wake up.

It was Mr. LeNoir's far away voice that brought us back. "You two know each other? Have you met before?" he asked, absolutely astonished.

"Oh yes," Misty replied, releasing me from her gaze and turning to him with a smile. It was a strange, warm smile which lit up her beautiful face.

Mr. LeNoir shook his head. "My dear, you are full of surprises. I admit, I never saw that coming," he added and shot me glance with a hint of jealousy.

I held back a chuckle and a heavy sigh. Jerar might be jealous of Misty's warm welcome… but if he knew… if only he knew under what conditions I had met her. He had nothing to be envious about.

"Kiryu and I shared an old experience years ago," Misty explained under Mr. LeNoir's confused gaze.

"I didn't know that either," Izumi stared at us with wide eyes.

'_And it's better this way_,' I thought, throwing Misty a warning look.

The other members of our company may have been shocked, but I was astounded as well. I never thought Misty would act like this, admitting that we met years ago. This, let alone hugging me -for an unknown reason I still felt her touch on my body- and being so thrilled to see me again.

We had shared the same sinister days some years ago. That was all. I mean, we never had anything else in common other than the dark birthmarks on our right arms.

But we had both left those days behind and moved on with our lives, although that period of my life still haunted my dreams. Maybe I was too strict with myself. Or, perhaps I was being masochistic by continually blaming myself, but I was still ashamed of my previous mistakes. I thought I would cause her grief or even vehemence by appearing in her life again. My presence might remind her of many unpleasant memories.

I guess I was wrong. Misty held no hard feelings; in fact she looked happy to see me. She was so gentle, treating someone like me with such kindness, knowing everything about my past. If they found out, if Izumi and the others discover the truth about my past, I bet they would all treat me with fear, disgust, even hate. But Misty… she knew everything. The rest had no freaking idea, but she did. And knowing perfectly what I had done she could still smile at me, and not only smile. The way she was looking at me, was with warmth and understanding, like I was someone important.

She was so pretty. Her appearance was breathtaking. But somehow, I could see beyond her outer beauty to that which lay in her soul. Misty was the most gorgeous woman on earth. Filled with kindness, she treated someone like me, an ex-Dark Signer, with compassion rather than disapproval.

She wasn't like the others -she was special, she was unique. My heart started beating faster… a different kind of beat.

* * *

_Yeah, she is special. I think someone's head is over heels..._

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 6 – Feelings**

_Kiryu's POV_

From the day I met Misty again after all those years, I couldn't get her out of my head. I spent many hours with her, mostly for business. I enjoyed every moment. I had so much to do -important decisions to make, proposals to discuss, contracts to sign, and deals to think about. Still, though I needed to focus, I didn't stop thinking of her.

Every time Misty was around, Mr. LeNoir, threw me jealous glances. I ignored him fully. _Why give him attention when I had Misty's kindness? _She was so lovely too, with such a gentle soul. She was always smiling and every time I was near her, I felt wonderful. And not only him, but I sensed Izumi getting more nervous every time Misty was around. When she touched me, my heart would beat faster, and she was touching or hugging me every chance she got. This caused Izumi to go tense and poor Mr. LeNoir's face to change a couple of colors and sent him rushing over to say something to catch her attention.

I guess that Misty's interest in me was the only reason Mr. LeNoir invited both Izumi and me to join them at one of his company's parties. It was the first time that Izumi wasn't so thrilled at an invitation. I tried to ignore her strange behavior, even if I knew the cause behind her sudden change.

"The party is at nine. I would be glad if you honored us with your presence," he said but to be honest, I sensed a strange hint in his voice.

Actually, it wouldn't have taken a super genius to realize his true intention. When Misty learned I would be there, she agreed to come too without a second thought. Moreover, I was more than willing to stay in Paris another couple of days, if I could see her more.

Without realizing how it happened, I found myself thinking of her as something more than a simple old partner who happened to have shared the same purpose. She was becoming something greater and stronger. Even if I didn't want to admit it…I was starting to have feelings for her -romantic feelings.

I would have had to be a blind idiot to stay unaffected. She was so attractive, so kind, so tender, a little bit of everything. When I was with her, I forgot my past and my actions. Her presence was making me feel better. I felt lighter inside…happier…

And Misty's behavior toward me often perplexed me. She acted as if she were trying to spend more time with me than any other individual. Dozens of men ran after her every hour of the day, but she ignored them all, preferring to stay with me.

Maybe it was just a deep, foolish desire, but…_did that not mean that she might like me too?_ There were so many men who were better, stronger, better-looking, and so much more than I. But no… Misty was pushing them all away and choosing my company above all those men!

Now, at the party, from the moment she came, looking gorgeous in her long azure dress, she didn't left my side for a minute. She was smilingly chatting with me, almost ignoring everyone. This included Mr. LeNoir. Thankfully this time he didn't have a spare moment to glare at me with a green face as he was busy with other guests. He came into our company only to greet her and left after a couple of minutes.

Even Izumi was looking at me, confused and throwing me startled looks. Sometimes she tried to start up a conversation, but I found it really hard to follow since my mind was elsewhere. After awhile, she gave up and I caught a meaningful, sad smile on her face, causing me to blush a little. She gave us some space. Marching away, I saw her wiping her eyes, and I felt a slight of pain in my heart. I always had a sense that my young assistant had some feelings for me. But I never encouraged or treated her any other way than a partner and a secretary. She was still young and got excited easily. To her, I was something more than an idol–than a man that she could fall in love with. If she knew my past, then...I shook my head. I was perfectly sure that her crush on me wouldn't last for long.

"That is a very stylish party," Misty said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes," I agreed. She was so stunning that I found it difficult to take my eyes off her. "We were lucky that Mr. LeNoir invited us too."

Misty shot me a tense look. Striving to avoid staring at how dazzling she was, I glanced away. "Humph!" she grunted contemptuously.

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows.

"He didn't do it for you Kiryu," she explained, peeking in his direction.

"I know, he did it for you," I replied calmly. I chuckled when Misty smirked. "You really make him crazy giving me so much attention," I added with low voice.

"At least you noticed it too," Misty whispered. There was a strange tone in her voice and she took a brave sip of her drink. "You know, I'm so glad to see you again," she murmured, lifting her head to meet my eyes.

My heart bounced in my chest. Her eyes were spreading fire and she was so pretty that I could breathe in and easily forget to breathe out. But she had something else too. She wasn't just appealing. She held something powerful inside…something wild and untamed. She was a feral beauty, but with an incredible, placid soul.

She offered me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

For several moments, no one said a word. We merely stared into each other's eyes, like we were able to see through them into our hearts.

"Misty…" I heard myself saying.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" I asked her and at the same time, I wanted to slap a hand hard over my mouth. _Why was I asking her?_

After that split of second, I reconsidered my views. _Why not ask her?_ _What did I have to lose after all? She might reject me, but so what? I _never had been shy or afraid of being rejected.

"In two days I'm flying back to Satisfaction town and I would like to see you again."

Surprised at first, Misty blinked. She paused. Then, taking a deep breath, she gave me an exhilarating smile.

"I would love to," she whispered and my heart leaped in my chest.

* * *

_I feel sorry for Izumi, but... Misty wins! She is the only girl for him :)_

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	7. Everything

**Chapter 7 - Everything**

_Misty's POV_

I was surrounded by my fans again and couldn't wait for them to finally let me go. To enjoy myself with the only man I wanted to be with, was what I longed to do. At first, I couldn't believe he actually asked me out. I was ready to ask him myself, but he spoke first and I was glad for it. It showed that he wanted to be with me as well. If I had asked him, he may have accepted only to be polite.

I almost muffled my words in an attempt to keep myself from screaming or yelling "_yes!_" while maintaining my coolness. Not an easy task since every time he is around, I become nervous. My heart always beat faster. Actually, he had reminded me again, after many years, that I still had a heart… one that could beat with warmness. The fact that I'm standing there, feeling so happy and whole… I owe it to him and him only.

I signed a couple of papers, smiling at my thoughts. When I first learned about the new company offer, I was totally indifferent. I receive many offers daily so I didn't care much. But LeNoir wasn't a type that easily gave up. He perpetually called my managers, telling them something new every time to make me change my mind. Looking back on everything that had happened, I was glad he didn't give up. I just kept rejecting his proposals until he spelled out those magical words.

I became furious that day and still I didn't know why. The memories his name aroused in me were like a hot poison. I took my revenge and Aki had forgiven me for my terrible mistake. Still, I couldn't forgive myself for what I did. My past still haunted me, turning my days into a living hell as the guilt slowly killed me from the inside. But I was lucky in my unluckiness. Few people knew the truth so I was able to go back to work without a problem. But only I knew how empty my days were.

The thought that I was going to meet him again was so strange. I wanted to, yet, at the same time, I didn't. _What if he treated me badly looking at me with disapproval?_ I didn't want more guilts on my shoulders. But then, I was curious too. I wondered how he was doing with his life and such. In the end I accepted LeNoir's offer and, with my heart beating like crazy ready to jump out of my body, I had gone to the restaurant.

All the way there, I wondered if I had done the right thing. I was ready to change my mind and leave at a moment's notice. Luckily I didn't. Why? Because when I saw him, I felt my life begin changing course dramatically. He didn't treat me poorly -not even close. I saw him and, at the same time I laid my eyes on him, all words died on my lips. He was so handsome, he always had been. But with his true form -no black eyes, no red marks, no glimmering lights on his forearm- he looked ten times better.

Reading his face then… his eyes, his gaze… the way he was looking at me… I couldn't control my actions anymore. I threw myself onto his lap, hugging him and feeling joyful again. I had almost forgotten how happiness felt.

He treated me with kindness and continues to do so. He was so caring with what he did after the Dark Signers incident. He saved a whole town; he took two kids under his protection. He was a guardian angel. Unlike me, he deserved to be content and respected. _Because… what I have done?_ _Did I save or help someone?_ No, I just went back to work. But he… Kiryu did everything he could to pay off his debt.

I turned to give him another warm smile, but what I saw froze the smile on my lips. He was standing away in the shadows with a hard expression, like he was suffering inside. Ignoring my fans I marched closer to him. I turned my back on everyone and everything around me… everything except him.

"Kiryu? What's wrong?" I didn't want to see him in pain. He deserved better than that.

"I think it's better if I leave Misty," his voice was a whisper.

My heart jolted. "Why?" I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"I think it's better for you… I don't want to hold you back."

"W-what?" I asked, my blood running cold.

_What happened? Why was he saying this?_ _Him holding me back?_ Sorrow reflected in his eyes and I wanted to close mine to stop seeing him this way. He didn't warrant more pain.

"You are so kind Misty…" he started and I grunted

_Me? Kind? He thought I was kind?_ Well, he was wrong! I wasn't compassionate -I was a monster. _What did I do as a Dark Signer?_ I was filled with anger and hate, allowing the wicked god to use me as an instrument of chaos and disaster, seeking revenge… I was unforgivable. _Who was I kidding?_

"Much more than I am…" he continued, but I didn't let him say more.

"Why you are saying this now?"

"I think you know," he muttered. He lowered his gaze, ashamed. "You know me…" his voice faded meaningfully.

My voice was ready to crack. "I do. And that's why I want you to stay! Don't go!" I pleaded, "Stay here -stay with me!" I might have sounded desperate but I didn't care. I would beg him if I had to.

He refused to look me in the eyes. "But you deserve better… and I don't deserve you. You are too good for me…" he clenched his fist as he spoke. "I'm not good enough to stand by your side; you are amazing, gorgeous, gentle… you have people who love you. _What am I?_"

"You are all of those things and more," I choked out. I couldn't hear my own voice.

He made a sad smile, lifting his hand to gently caress my cheek.

"You are a beautiful woman, Misty."

"Please stay…" I felt my skin burning under his touch.

Something else shone in his eyes, something bigger. It was the strongest feeling of all. But the next minute, a shadow covered his face.

"If I stay… you will find _hell_ in the middle of _heaven_."

* * *

_About time to see what Misty was thinking. Aw :( what she will gonna say now to him?_

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


	8. Pure

**Chapter 8 – Pure**

_Misty's POV_

His words cut through me like a knife. If only he could understand how I felt... if only I was free to tell him the truth...

I shook my head, lowering my gaze. "No…" I said softly. "If you stay, I will find heaven in the middle of hell."

Sensing his silent confusion, I forced myself to look at him. If he couldn't understand... if he wasn't able to read my face... then I wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

"_You_ are that heaven, Kiryu," I declared, low enough so only he could hear me.

Puzzled, he stared at me with wonder and doubt plastered on his face. I bit my lip. "H-how?" he inquired. "Why me? I'm nobody…"

I lifted my head and secured his eyes with mine. "No Kiryu. You are everything. You are the only one who looks at me and sees me -who I really am and who I used to be. No one has ever looked at me like you do," my voice came out hard, ready to crack as I tried my best to keep from tearing up.

Kiryu gave me a look full of warmth, saying, "Even a blind man can see your colors of light. When I see you, I can't help but love you more, if that's even possible," I gasped at his words. I didn't have time to respond as he cupped my cheek, peering deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Misty."

Time halted around me. I forgot where I was, what I was doing, who all was watching. I let everything pass, paying zero attention to anything except the man in front of me and his confession.

"I love you too," my voice was a whisper, but I was still looking into his eyes with determination, "More than anything, even my own life."

The words came from my lips before I even comprehended them. I allowed my heart to talk because I couldn't. Kiryu paused for a moment, only a moment. Blinking a couple of times, he slowly absorbed what I had said. Then, his action came faster than lighting.

His hands cupped gently my face, bringing it only an inch away from his. His eyes were spreading flames of an undead, blazing passion, capable of setting everything on fire. Then, he crushed his lips hard on mine. He kissed me fully and intensely like there was no tomorrow.

I melted beneath his kiss, taking a moment before I was able to kiss him back -first with the same passion, and after, slowly, sweetly but ardently too. I forgot everything, even my name.

I heard people yelling, cheering, and chatting, but I didn't care. I wasn't listening. It was like they were miles away in a different world. Or maybe I was lost in my own sphere of happiness. For the first time after so many years, everything beyond the sphere had zero value for me.

_What if the papers wrote every single detail for kissing a man in public?_

_What if the press used this news to make more money, spoiling my name or making up fake stories about this 'kiss'?_

_What if the reporters never went away, sitting outside of my house day and night until I told them everything they wanted to know?_

_What if my fans hated me for kissing a man in the middle of the park?_

_What if…What if…?_

I simply didn't care. I closed my mind and sank into my own world where only he and I existed. This man was the only one I cared about. He was my personal heaven, the only one who could fully understand me. He was unlike the others, who looked at me only in admiration of my beauty. Kiryu was the only man who ever looked at _me_… and cared about my heart and soul.

I would be an idiot not to fall for this man. He was so gentle and strong and handsome. Most importantly, he loved _me_ for _me_. He knew about my past, he knew what I had done in my life. He knew the pain and suffering I had caused, putting my personal thirst for revenge above everything and everyone else. He knew the dark side of my life and that I was a monster who deserved to burn in hell… to suffer for eternity.

My fans had no idea about me -about my soul and my life. They didn't know how lonely I was after Toby passed away or how angry I became after his murder. They had no inkling about how I gave into despair and didn't care about my existence. Few know how I died and reborn again as a Dark Signer, a soulless monster, ready to kill and bring darkness and chaos into the world.

Only a couple of people knew about this -my fellow comrades and rivals in that old war in which I took part -but only one could understand me fully.

My signer friends opened my eyes to the truth. They fought to save me and release me from the Earthbound God who had possessed my mind, my will and my body. Then, they brought me back from the dead one more time, giving me my old life back.

All of my Dark Signer companions, except one, gained another chance to life. One of them came back with no memories. Or, they possessed half a recollection, like me and Bommer. One of them broke every single bond, moving forward and erasing the past and his actions.

And one more, the last of them, the same man I was allowing to kiss me right now, who made my heart beat faster and faster, was the only one with a complete memory. He knew what I was and what I did and he still didn't care.

His lips were still moving sweetly and gentle above mine. His hands still cupped my face and he was now moving them to my hair, my shoulders, my waist, hugging me tightly. Finally, he broke our kiss, resting his forehead against mine and staring deep into my eyes. Then, he wrapped me in a warm embrace and nestled his face in my hair, kissing the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat.

"I love you," he whispered again and my heart bounced in my chest.

"I love you too," I was ready to cry out of delight.

Gazing at my face, he asked, "If you love me, can you set me free from my past?" he locked my eyes with his.

"Only if you set me free from _my _past and what _I _have done," I retorted.

Smiled, he hugged me tighter and stroked my hair.

He whispered close to my ear, "And I thought I was living in hell and you were giving me some heavenly breaking. You reminded me that even someone like me deserves forgiveness and love. And if I deserve it, then you deserve it ten times more. I will do anything to make you happy."

I cracked a smiled. Tears swam in my eyes, blurring my vision, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was already blissful. I didn't even remember the last time happiness had filled me like this.

Wrapping my arms around him, I laid my head on his chest again and started laughing. It was a pure laugh, just like how I was feeling right now. Now I was able to forgive myself.

The man who was holding me like I was the most valuable person on earth was making me feel like this. And I was returning the feeling. We were both pure again.

**The End**

* * *

_And that was the last chapter! Thanks everyone for their support, sticking with me, reading, reviewing and loving my story! Guys, you made my bays brighter! Thank you all!_

_Please follow and like me in my FB page: __**www . facebook pages / Melan-Anime / 517827508268822**__ (remove spaces) or in my DA account: __**melananime. deviantart. com**__ (remove spaces). You will find my OCs' sketches for my upcoming story too!_

_No need to review, but sure I will appreciate! ^_^_


End file.
